If it had to be someone im glad it's you
by hellowpeoples
Summary: A story about ron and a girl named Hannah. When crazy things happen it's unspeakable  : please read huns but you dun have too ! xD
1. How he got the girl

" Hey, Guys !" I say as I spot my best friends Ron and harry. I get a glare from Hermione. I never understood why she hates me so much. "hey Hannah" Ron says. "Hey im sorry but me and Hermione have to go erm to class yeah class…" Harry says walking off with Hermione. "erm well that was odd" I say with a confused face . "yeah weird. So I was wondering if you'd want to walk down to the lake with me ?" Ron asked. " Yeah. That would be great ! when ?" you reply. "well now. If that's okay" he says. I just love how shy and sweet he is. "yeah that's perfect" I reply a huge smile spreading across my face. After a while of walking you make it there. "so why'd you want to come down here" I say. "Well I'd love to just sit and talk with you. Actually I had something I had to tell you but im sure that counts as talking right ?" he says , his voice sounding a bit shaky and nervous. I giggled at the sound of his voice. " So the question was ?" you ask . "Well i like this girl…." My smile fades as I realized he didn't say what you were hoping he was. "And im not sure how to tell her." He finishes. I knew he liked Hermione. Well if he's not with me he's better off with her. "Just tell her. If she doesn't like you back then atleast you can be friends." I reply trying not to sound sad . Even though hearing this I was far from happy. "okay . I will" he says with a smile. "Well go on tell Hermione you like her" I said. "im sure she feels the same way" I carried on. "Hermione ?" Ron said confused. "yeah that's who you were talking about right ?" I replied. "that's not who im talking about" he told me. "well then wh-" I was cut off by the touch of ron's warm lips. " I lied " Ron said. "I don't just like this girl I love her and she's my world" he keeps going on. I smiled bigger than ever. "Will you go out with me ?" He asks sounding much more confident. "Of couse" I said kissing him one more time. The electricity flew though me as if I was struck by lightning. He holds your hand as you walk back to the school.


	2. My dad returns ! D:

A few months later.

At Lunch

I look around to see people shoving food down there throwts. Ron hasn't touched his food yet. Which is odd he usually goes after it. He pecks me on the cheek and whispers "love you". I reply back with "no I love you more." We keep going on with a fight about who loves each other more and stops being whispers and becomes regular tones. After a while Hermione breaks us up. "would you shut up. Im trying to eat and go over this test review!" Hermione yells. Ron gets quiet. "Oh im sorry Hermione!" I say with a apology. She buries her face in review papers and we carry on eating. "harry your awfully quiet. What's up with you?" I ask. He usually wants to talk but today not really. "Not much same old same old" he says. It was odd because it wasn't something you would usually hear coming from harry. Today was only getting stranger and stranger. The tone in Hermione's voice made me want to scream "granger danger !" although I would never. Then Ron taking forever to start eating and harry not talking. Something just wasn't right.

Lunch ended rather fast and I went on to my next class. I felt someone run smack dab into me. It was Fred. I could hear George laughing. "sorry Hannah !" he said. "oh it's cool ! Hey erm why is everyone acting so weird today ?" I asked. "with who?" he questioned. "with harry, Ron and Hermione" I say. "expesually Hermione" I added. "well Hermione blew up in Ron's face this morning" he said thinking that might be the problem. " well erm thanks I don't wanna be late. So im gonna head off to class. Seeya at dinner." I left it like that and walked off.

On my way to DADA I heard snape yelling at draco. Saying something about getting someone to come to his class room after class. Hmm awkward .

Finally dinner ! I was so hungry. I barley touched my lunch because I was to busy trying to figure out what was wrong with everyone. Snape and draco came up to me. "You need to come with us" Snape threw his words at me. The way he said them made me think this had something to do with my father. I never revealed my real last name ,riddle, to anyone. Draco only knows because of his dad. I walked away with them. I have no idea how but snape managed to transport me and draco to a graveyard where I could see voldemort my horrid dad. I was scared. I was scared if him ! He was furious . he hadn't seen me since I started going to Hogwarts. "Grifandore !" He screamed. " and let alone date a weasley !" he carried on screaming. I heard a spell coming from his mouth. My arm snapped ! I screamed in pain . then he stood up and kicked me. My leg went weak. "Sevorus get her into slytherin as soon as possible!" he screamed then we left. Magicaly back at Hogwarts. I could barley walk. Draco brought me back to dinner helping me walk. Then giving me a tight hug like he actually felt bad for me. Tears were streaming down my face. He wiped them off then whispered in my ear that everything would be okay. He walked to his table. Harry , Hermione and of course Ron were staring at me. But no one said a word. Lunch was ending you tried to stand up but couldn't. You asked Ron to help you up. He looked confused but did so anyways. I stood on my leg and yelped in pain. Ron was startled and asked what was wrong . I didn't reply. He couldn't know. His face grew worried. "Just please take me to the infirmary" I said. "of course love! " he said as he carried me bride style to the infirmary.


End file.
